The Order of The Phoenix
by jnn22hpgrl11
Summary: Harry is now fifteen and must survive the following year most abnormally. With the most powerful wizard after his blood, Harry quickly learns he must keep in the shadows because spies are watching his every move, good...& bad. Who can he trust?
1. Letters by Owls

On Privet Drive, Harry Potter tossed and turned in his bed, clutching his forehead in pain. Green light had exploded all through the room and only a wand was visible through the light. In serious pain, Harry heard screams of agonizing torture coming from in front of him. Harry felt like screaming as well, but nothing came out as he opened his mouth and strained his throat. Harry seemed to be observing everything from the ground, and abruptly the ear-piercing scream stopped. There was a hand stretched out on the floor, a body lying motionless that Harry recognized as his own mother. Soon there was a pair of feet strolling toward Harry. He felt a chill inside him. A chill of pure evil, and he began to realized who it was. Harry Potter was a strange boy, with jet-black hair that stood out in every direction and with round glasses he wore and constantly pushed up. His Glasses hiding his green eyes he had inherited from his late mother. The skinny boy lay asleep in a small room, which contained an owl, a wand, and many spellbooks sprawled across the floor. An inkbottle had fallen, and ink drenched the floor spattering on books and quills that laid there. The hand of the Harry Potter was dangling from his bedside. He was easily the oddest boy Privet Drive has seen, and a lightning shaped scar on the center of his forehead, proved this. But Harry is not just any strange boy. He is a wizard. He received the scar the day his parents were murdered. The scar was a result of a terrible curse that was cast upon Harry, but because his mother sacrificed herself to protect Him, he did not die as the murderer intended for him to. To the eye of muggles (non-magical folk) he is just an odd boy and a delinquent to society, but little did they know that Harry Potter was one of the most famous wizards of his century. The day he received that scar, at the age of one, was the also the day he defeated one of the most powerful and dangerous wizards ever, Lord Voldermort, but witches and wizards dare not speak his name. This was a mark left behind from the years he-who-must-not-be-named was at large. Ever since, every witch and wizard knew his name. Harry Potter. Harry Potter attends Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. Currently, he is on his summer holidays and is living with his dreadful relatives. He hated them, and he was miserable. Harry woke up, heart pounding and sweat streamed down his face. The room was blurry. Harry rubbed his eyes and searched around for his glasses, which must have fallen off while he slept. He found it on the floor and put them on, half his body still dangling from his bed. Still he recalled the dream that seemed more of a memory than a dream. He somehow still knew that was how it happened.that was how his mother and father were murdered and that was the night he would be declared, the boy who lived. Snapping out of his thoughts he saw, to his horror, pieces of parchment and ink stains lying all over the floor. What would his aunt say? Quickly, he grabbed the parchments of unfinished homework into his arms and crawled out of bed and on to the floor. Harry stayed up till twelve last night trying to write an essay as his potions homework, (one of his least favorite classes). Stuffing them quickly into a hole under his bed and then moving toward the spellbooks he had used as reference for his homework last night, but they were now spattered with ink. " Urh," he grunted in frustration. How could I have fallen asleep, He thought to himself. Trying to clean them the best he could. He started to hear footsteps coming up the stairs. Harry hurried and Haphazardly threw the books into the hole and covered it with a loose floorboard. Aunt Petunia, a skinny woman with a long nose and an even longer neck, was now rapping on the door shouting, "Get up you lazy boy! Come on, get up!" she turned around and walked down stairs muttering what a good for nothing git He was. Harry quickly scrambled to his feet dashing to the door. On Privet Drive, Harry Potter tossed and turned in his bed, clutching his forehead in pain. Green light had exploded all through the room and only a wand was visible through the light. In serious pain, Harry heard screams of agonizing torture coming from in front of him. Harry felt like screaming as well, but nothing came out as he opened his mouth and strained his throat. Harry seemed to be observing everything from the ground, and abruptly the ear-piercing scream stopped. There was a hand stretched out on the floor, a body lying motionless that Harry recognized as his own mother. Soon there was a pair of feet strolling toward Harry. He felt a chill inside him. A chill of pure evil, and he began to realized who it was. Harry Potter was a strange boy, with jet-black hair that stood out in every direction and with round glasses he wore and constantly pushed up. His Glasses hiding his green eyes he had inherited from his late mother. The skinny boy lay asleep in a small room, which contained an owl, a wand, and many spellbooks sprawled across the floor. An inkbottle had fallen, and ink drenched the floor spattering on books and quills that laid there. The hand of the Harry Potter was dangling from his bedside. He was easily the oddest boy Privet Drive has seen, and a lightning shaped scar on the center of his forehead, proved this. But Harry is not just any strange boy. He is a wizard. He received the scar the day his parents were murdered. The scar was a result of a terrible curse that was cast upon Harry, but because his mother sacrificed herself to protect Him, he did not die as the murderer intended for him to. To the eye of muggles (non-magical folk) he is just an odd boy and a delinquent to society, but little did they know that Harry Potter was one of the most famous wizards of his century. The day he received that scar, at the age of one, was the also the day he defeated one of the most powerful and dangerous wizards ever, Lord Voldermort, but witches and wizards dare not speak his name. This was a mark left behind from the years he-who-must-not-be-named was at large. Ever since, every witch and wizard knew his name. Harry Potter. Harry Potter attends Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. Currently, he is on his summer holidays and is living with his dreadful relatives. He hated them, and he was miserable. Harry woke up, heart pounding and sweat streamed down his face. The room was blurry. Harry rubbed his eyes and searched around for his glasses, which must have fallen off while he slept. He found it on the floor and put them on, half his body still dangling from his bed. Still he recalled the dream that seemed more of a memory than a dream. He somehow still knew that was how it happened.that was how his mother and father were murdered and that was the night he would be declared, the boy who lived. Snapping out of his thoughts he saw, to his horror, pieces of parchment and ink stains lying all over the floor. What would his aunt say? Quickly, he grabbed the parchments of unfinished homework into his arms and crawled out of bed and on to the floor. Harry stayed up till twelve last night trying to write an essay as his potions homework, (one of his least favorite classes). Stuffing them quickly into a hole under his bed and then moving toward the spellbooks he had used as reference for his homework last night, but they were now spattered with ink. " Urh," he grunted in frustration. How could I have fallen asleep, He thought to himself. Trying to clean them the best he could. He started to hear footsteps coming up the stairs. Harry hurried and Haphazardly threw the books into the hole and covered it with a loose floorboard. Aunt Petunia, a skinny woman with a long nose and an even longer neck, was now rapping on the door shouting, "Get up you lazy boy! Come on, get up!" she turned around and walked down stairs muttering what a good for nothing git He was. Harry quickly scrambled to his feet dashing to the door. He walked down stairs, everything normal, like every morning he had spent with the Dursleys. His Fat pig of a cousin was munching away on chips for breakfast and it looked like he had already finished two other bags and a plate of eggs and bacon, while he watched lazily at the TV. Dudley had once been on a diet for a year, but Aunt Petunia gave up after they began to lose money over broken windows and smashed things that Dudley would use to break the windows with. Dudley is about fifteen and Harry was now fifteen as well. Today was his birthday, but he wasn't expecting the Dursleys to do anything special for him. Harry hasn't had a birthday for fifteen years. He wasn't going to expect the Dursleys to throw him a party now. Harry sat down for his breakfast, grateful for having something filling to eat. For, while Dudley was on his diet, Aunt Petunia had the whole family go by the diet as well. Harry ate quickly, because he was expecting Hedgwig to come back any day now, hoping it would be today. Uncle Vernon, a huge Purple face man with five chins and a brown suit, had been reading his paper, as usual, and sipping his coffee. "Oh dear, I got to get to work!" He said looking at his watch and ascending. " See you tonight dear. Ah, and look at my intelligent little boy watching his smart little shows!" he kissed Aunt Petunia and patted Dudley, on the small patch of blonde hair that lay on his great fat head. "Petunia," he said turning suddenly to Harry, " tell me if this boy does anything funny today, I'll deal with him when I get home!" He said changing his voice menacingly and pointing his car keys at Harry, so forcefully that fat on his face jiggled up and down. Aunt Petunia nodded and looked at Harry like he was a pile of Dung she dared not touch, and pecked Uncle Vernon on his purple cheeks again. Uncle Vernon walked out of sight into the corridor as Aunt Petunia turned around starting on lunch for Dudley. If she started at eight she might be able to finish by noon. Seeing that they were done having their morning conversation about him as if he wasn't there, Harry ran up to his room, to be greeted by four owls. A smile split across his face. There was a brown tawny owl, a whitish gray one, a small one, hyperactively flying in circles around the room, and finally a pure white owl, Hedwig, that Harry recognized as his own, and the small one was Pigwidgeon, from his best friend Ron Weasley. Each one had a package tied to their feet or a card in its beaks. Harry hurried and picked up the whitish gray one, because he knew whom it was from, Sirius Black, his godfather. Sirius was convicted of murder, but in Harry's third year, he found Sirius was innocent, but his name is still not cleared. Grabbing the card, he read anxiously: Dear Harry, hope you are having a Happy Birthday. Sorry I don't have a gift for you, it's been hard trying to buy something for you as an escaped prisoner. Tell me everything that is going on, I really want to know, so I can keep you safe, after what happened last year... Once again, I'm sorry. P.s. I'm with an old professor of yours and am staying here for a bit. I have also alerted most of the people Dumbledore has sent me on this mission to, just thought you'd like to know. I will not say of which professor, in case this letter was intercepted, but you are clever. Stay safe. Sirius Harry was happy that Sirius was all right, though he was reluctant, because last year, in his fourth year, he witnessed Voldermort's rebirth. Harry put the letter down and took a card from inside the envelope. It looked like a usual Happy Birthday card with a picture of a birthday cake on the front, but Harry knew better than to expect usualness from anything in the wizarding world. He opened the card slowly, to Harry's surprise, there was a moving picture of Sirius, Harry's father, and Professor Lupin. The side of the picture was torn and Harry knew Peter Pettigrew must have been there. Peter was the one who framed Sirius for the murder of thirteen people, and last year, he helped Voldermort come back, though, nobody believed Harry, except Dumbledore, the Hogwarts school head master. Harry knew exactly where to put the letter, in his album that he had received from Hagrid in his first year at Hogwarts. Harry Quickly took the next letter from the tawny brown owl. It ruffled up its feathers importantly and flew away. The other owls dropped the packages on to Harry's lap and flew over to the, now extremely crowed, cage. (Hedgwig didn't look too happy about this). Pigwidgeon started hooting and flapping his wings violently, much to the other two's annoyance. The two owls shoved him out and he tumbled on to the table. Harry looking at Hedgwig, gave her a "don't you treat him that way" face. Turning back to the packages, he shook his head. Seizing the package that the Brown owl left and opening it, Harry found a large birthday cake and a bottle of butterbeer. Harry pushed it aside and opened the letter that was enclosed in the Hogwarts seal. It was from Hagrid, and Harry smiled at the messy, incorrect writing. It read: Dear Harry, Happy Birthday to you. Trust you are having a nice one. And if those darnn muggles give you any trouble just tell me and I'll be there for you. I've been in the mountains with Olympe. (yes, Harry, this was the secret mission Dumbledore assigned for us. He made us Ambassadors! We are still tryin to convince these giants to come to our side, wish us luck, they are rather large and dangerous. I love it! Love Hagrid  
  
Hagrid is the Hogwarts Grounds keeper, and as Harry found out last year, he is a half giant. For a half giant, though, Hagrid was actually lovable and kind, but he has an obsession with highly dangerous creatures. There were only a two letters left to open, Harry took the one that had a scribbled hand writing on it and immediately recognized, it as Ron's. It read: Dear Harry, Hey, how are you doing? Well, Dumbledore was right, my dad has taken this rather seriously. He is also doing everything possible to get a promotion. My dad is thinking about asking for one. Oh, yeah almost forgot, Happy Birthday! My mom sent some meat pies with Pig. I told her he couldn't carry it all, but she is worried those muggles you live with, aren't feeding you properly. Most importantly of all, My mom and Dumbledore, both agree that you should come stay over at our house, under the.um.current circumstances. Well, give us the word and we'll send someone to get you. Oh yeah, and Fred and George insisted of buying you a present. They all of the sudden got all this money! I don't know where, but they've been making jokes and trick objects like maniacs! Your friend Ron P.S check out your presents  
  
Delirious with excitement, Harry smiled up at the ceiling. He was Ron's best friend and loved living with Ron in the Burrow, Ron's house. Harry had spent his last few summers there. Remembering there was one more letter to read, harry lifted it up, he didn't even half to read it to guess who it was from, Hermoine. Careful not to tear the envelope, he opened it and took out a piece parchment. The letter read: Dear Harry, Happy Birthday Harry! Well, I hope this letter gets to you before, you leave for Ron. Hopefully you have been studying. Well, I have gotten news of everything that is to be done as cautions for you-know-who. Please Harry, you most be careful. Anyway, I have also delivered a package to you, I think you will like it. See you soon Harry, I think that will be very soon. I have this feeling. I'm reading up on anything that would help us. Love Hermoine  
  
Harry looked at the packages left, he looked for Hermoine's because he knew she had bought him quidditch things, in Harry's third year Hermoine had bought him a broom cleaning set. He found her package and ripped it open it was a box square and perfectly even, wrapped in shinning birthday wrap. Inside Harry had found "The Quidditch Book of Plays and Tricks". The cover had quidditch players zooming around and waving at him. Opening the book, Harry saw a picture of Krum at the last Quidditch Cup, doing the Hienski feint. There was a picture of him zooming in a dive and pulling out of it leaving the Irish seeker smashing into the ground. Harry took a second to recall when he went to the Quidditch Cup, the night he had seen the dark mark, the mark of Voldermort. No matter what Harry was trying to do all his thoughts led him back to Voldermort. He tried to snap back into reality and find Ron's present, but his scar seared with pain as Harry tried his best to open his eyes and see that everything was fine. His eyes held shut too afraid to open because of the pain that has seemed to spread through to his whole head. He clutched his forehead that felt like blood would burst out of it any moment now, and then it stopped, just as suddenly as it had started. His ears where still ringing from the pain, and he opened his eyes, half-expecting Voldermort would be standing in front of him. It had not felt this bad since he was in Voldermort's clutches, last year during the Triwizard tournament, when Voldermort's most faithful servant had turned the winner's cup into a portkey, transferring Harry straight to Voldermort. He tried to forget his thoughts and concentrated to getting Ron's present. He reached over as if he needed to use all his strength to get it. Opening the parcel and trying to forget his thoughts, he found two meat pies, chocolate frogs, and a quidditch key chain of the Chuddley Cannons' seeker which looked like it was diving and its arms were stretched out trying to catch the connected snitch. Harry smiled at the presents he had received. There was one more package left to open, Fred's and George's. It took all his strength to rip open the professionally wrapped box. His fingers were hurting and blistering, Harry wished he had a pair of scissors. Finally the paper tore open and inside was a beautiful golden snitch. Harry nearly gasped out loud and took it into his hands as if it was a large diamond. There was a note within the box. Dear Harry, This Fred and George here! Happy birthday old chap! Turning Fifteen, we hear? Well, congratulations Harry! Hope you liked the snitch we bought you. It was terribly expensive. Thought you would like to practice when you came over. From Your Friends, Fred and George Weasley  
  
Harry still getting over the fact that he owned a snitch, quickly got a pen and started to right a thank you letter to Fred and George. Soon after Harry had started to write Ron the letter replying that he would love to come and telling Ron about his scar. He finished and put the letters aside. Now, Harry was battling over if he should send a letter to Sirius about his burning scar. It didn't seem stupid now because he knows that whenever his scar burned, it meant that Voldermort is near or that he is feeling murderous. He didn't want to worry Sirius or have him blow his cover and Harry knew that Sirius was with Lupin, Harry's old professor, and didn't want to spoil their reunion. He decided that it was for the best and that if Harry sent the letter to Sirius he would tell Dumbledore and Dumbledore would try to do something about it. He finished his short letter to Sirius, and put the two letters into two different envelopes and gave Sirius' letter to the whitish gray owl. If anyone could find Sirius, Hedgwig would. Harry then handed Ron's letter to Pigwidgeon, who took it happily and nipped him in the fingers, a little too hard, "Ow!" Harry muttered trying not to make a fuss. The two flew off in two different directions. Harry, felt a considerable amount lonelier, he did have Hedgwig, but it wasn't the same. He longed for the company of one of his friends from Hogwarts, but mostly he wished his best friend, Ron, was there. Soon, Harry became lost in thought as he day dreamt of his horrible dream, on to how fun it would be start playing quidditch again, and over to all his friends, that he has met from over the four years he went to Hogwarts. Harry also remembered the day he found out he was a wizard, it was probably the happiest day for him. Minutes had past that he sat there just dreaming, until he heard a loud crash downstairs that snapped him violently back into the hold of reality. He realized that he had just heard dish breaking and crept to the door, opening the plank of wood so there was only a crack, he was almost blown back by a blast of scream that seemed to belong to Mrs. Dursley. Harry heard more screams, he nearly ran down stairs, when all of the sudden Aunt Petunia came running up the stairs with a broom in her hand swinging back in forth like a maniac. Suddenly there was a green blur that dashed into his room. Harry instantly realized who it was and closed the threshold. He did this so fast that Aunt Petunia hit her long nose into the door. Turning quickly back he saw the green, nervous house elf twitching and cowering in the corner. "Dobby?" Harry asked walking cautiously toward the elf, just to make sure he didn't break out crying. "Dobby? It's me Harry," Harry said trying to sound as soothing as he could, but still standing four feet away. "Harry Potter, sir?" Dobby said in his high pitched, squeaky little voice. "Harry Potter save Dobby again! This time from crazy Aunt! Dobby thank Harry Potter!" Dobby got up from the corner and threw himself at Harry's feet. Harry had met Dobby in his second year. He use to belong to the Malfloys, an evil witching family who beat him, but Harry had saved him from them. Dobby hugged Harry's feet tightly. "Dobby, I'm here, you can let go," Harry started, but was abruptly interrupted by a bust of sobs coming from Dobby. "Harry Potter! Dobby remembers that is how Master's home was, sir. Dobby don't like her. Dobby like Harry Potter, sir!" Dobby was sobbing at Harry's tennis shoes which were now soaked. "I like you two Dobby, but you are getting my shoes wet," Harry said smiling down on the creature. "Dobby sorry, sir," Dobby got off Harry's shoe and backed away rubbing his eyes. His Face suddenly turned Happy. "Dobby has message from Dumbledore, sir," he said as a toothy grin split across his face. He handed Harry a letter. 


	2. The Lawn Gnome

Please review!!!Its here!!! The second chapter!!! I really prefer this type of writing! I am so glad you like reading this. There is no stupid nonsense love story (no offense to anyone who writes the stuff, but chances J.K herself will put that in, is unlikely. But everyone on this site has already showed incredible writing skills, according to the stories I read. So I like stories totally based on likeliness, but you have a right to get your creative on! So have fun!!! Please Review! This is my first fan fiction! *~Jannice~*  
  
Cautiously, Harry opened the letter. Dobby was right, it was indeed from Dumbledore. But why on earth would he need to send a letter personally to Harry? Staring at the envelope for many minutes he finally took out the letter, almost afraid to what was inside. He read slowly and carefully, as if, if he read it wrong it would blow up Privet Drive.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I'm afraid I will have to take you away from your aunt and uncle for an unset amount of time. You shall stay with Ronald Weasley for a few weeks, and then I am going to take you somewhere else myself. I will not say where now, and I dare not speak it here. There will be a Portkey set up near your house. It will be a garden gnome. (Harry laughed at this because the Dursley would die before letting a lawn gnome sit on their front lawn, even if it was a statue.) It will be set at five forty in the morning. I'll make sure you wake up in time. I'm afraid I have some more business to attend to, therefore I must go, but Harry I warn you, there are eyes following your every move, good.and bad. Be careful, Harry.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
What did he mean? Take him somewhere else? Take him where? Why must he stay at Ron's house? His head strained.as terrible thoughts flooded through him. Voldermort has already gained spies? Was Sirius in danger? On the floor Dobby stood there confused by the reaction. Sensing the terror in Harry's mind, though, he walked cautiously up to Harry and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. "Harry Potter will be okay, sir, Harry Potter will be strong!" He kept his head on Harry's stomach for a while. When Dobby finally looked up, Harry Found his heart had stopped pumping, and was now slowly descending back to its original area. Harry was still extremely scared though. "I will be, Dobby.I will be," Harry said shakily patting the comforting elf on the head. He gazed into Dobby's large brown eyes, as Dobby stepped back. With hands behind him, legs crossed, Dobby looked like a little boy, a shy little boy. "Harry Potter Promise Dobby?" Dobby's face lit up again. Smiling, Harry muttered, "I promise Dobby, and this time I will not lie."  
  
With out a trace Dobby vanished, with a smile as well. Harry tried to think of the more comforting things, like how he would once again be in the Burrow. He truly looked forward to Ron's company, Fred and George's tricks, and Mrs. Weasley's cooking. Trying to remember the smells of the Great Hall, the warm Griffindor common room, he drifted his time away. Thoughts floated through him until six o' clock, when he was called down to dinner. Even with the evil eyes of the Dursleys piercing through him, he still sat there, feeling confused, but not exactly sad. With a half full stomach he went to bed thinking, waiting for the next day.  
  
Harry awoke. Something pecked his ear. There was some fluttering and a blob of white stood in front of him. Harry felt his chest weighed down by the white blob. Finding his glasses near by, Harry saw the site of Hedgwig standing on top of him. "Hello," he said smiling at the owl. Thoughts suddenly flowed back into his head. Hedgwig flew up in the air and landed on to the window. Fluttering her wings wildly trying to get Harry to walk toward her. Harry scrambled to the window and nearly fell out. With the window obscure, he looked down. There, on the Dursley's front lawn sat a fat, gray lawn gnome. Knowing it was a Portkey, Harry dashed back to his bed and got his wand. Harry quickly put the rest of his things together, and changed into a robe and a cloak. The sun still had not risen from the Horizon. It should have been about five thirty in the morning at the time. The clouds covered most of the light from the horizon.  
  
He dragged his trunk as quietly as he could, trying not to wake Uncle Vernon. Taking it down the stairs was hard though. It weighed down on Harry like holding a baby whale (like holding Dudley). Finally he reached the last step, skipping the second step because it creaked. In a flash the trunk slipped from his hands making a loud crash on the floor. " Oh! Sh-" Harry quickly covered his mouth and stood completely still in his place, listening for Uncle Vernon to wake up. Harry was still half-expecting Uncle Vernon to come down stairs bouncing madly like Harry was a burglar or something. There was a grunt, and a second grunt and then Harry heard him turn in his bed. He still had not awoken. In relief, Harry heaved the trunk out into the Front door, finally. Opening the threshold so that it did not squeak, Harry heaved the trunk out into the lawn. He could barely make out the Santa Clause-shape of the gnome.  
  
Harry held the handle of the trunk and dragged it toward the odd figure standing in the left side of the lawn. Harry finally came close enough to see that it was only a bird. He had only five more minutes to find it. He needed to find the gnome, and quick because five forty was drawing nearer. Harry gave up holding the trunk and started to crawl on his hands and knees completely blinded. He looked for what seemed like half and hour and finally he had found the gnome. Dragging his trunk closer, he put his hand on to the gnome. Everything stood still. Nothing happened. Harry was about to cry out in despair, but it made no difference. It had long past five forty and the sun was on the verge of rising on the mountains. Totally frustrated, he tried to think quickly of what to do. He could not stay out here; there might be a spy. Bewildered and hysterical, Harry finally realized what would happen to him if Uncle Vernon came out to get his newspapers. Especially when he was dressed in robes and a cloak, sitting on his front lawn next by a large trunk and a recently discovered lawn gnome. Harry also did not have the option of going back inside because Aunt Petunia always wakes this early. (She has to start preparing breakfast for Dudley who wakes at twelve). His mind was about to explode of all the craziness and danger that could befall upon him.  
  
What was he to do? He already ran out of options, quicker than Dobby could vanish. Harry fell onto the floor lying there, wishing he was in normal clothes since uncle Vernon might go a little bit easier on him that way. He was such a fool. What would he tell Ron when he got to Hogwarts, if he is even allowed to attend Hogwarts still. "I couldn't find the bloody gnome!"  
  
"I could not see the damn thing!" He thought for a second. Wait a minute; See? Why weren't the lights turned on? Someone did not want him to be seen. Of course, Dumbledore most of done it as a precaution. Although there was a bit of doubt in his mind he accepted the fact and still wondered what he could do to get to the Burrow. The thought of someone not wanting him to find the gnome lingered in his mind. Why was there a bird in the yard at 5:00 in the morning? It was all too confusing and he terribly wished he couldn't be seen now. Can't be seen?  
  
The invisibility cloak. He could use the invisibility cloak and then no one can see him. Good, this was a start. Harry rummaged through his trunk running into the sneak-o-scope and put it aside. (It was wailing extremely loud)Suddenly the cloak appeared in the trunk. Making many things missing from sight. Harry dragged the trunk into the bush. Putting on his cloak, he closed the lid and walked out, trying to move the bush as little as possible. He crept back onto the lawn. Sitting by the lawn gnome shaped Portkey, Harry recalled what Voldermort had said the night he cornered Harry, "Dementors are our natural allies".  
  
Harry, being secluded from the wizarding world and all, would not have known if the dementors turned on them yet. What if they released all of the Azkaban prisoners! What if Voldermort has already taken control! As these thoughts slipped away Harry realized he was hallucinating. Ron would have notified him by now. He would have received a hundred letters from everyone he new. Would Hermione know? She, like Harry, lived apart from the wizarding world as well, but she had a subscription to the Daily Prophet, which was the wizard Newspaper Company. He sat there, face in his hands, underneath the protection of the invisibility cloak. It is now seven O'clock. Sitting there straining his brain to think harder, he heard a crash of dropped dishes. Suddenly, there was an ear-piercing scream that rang from the house. Mrs. Dursley had finally discovered Harry's mysterious disappearance. Following the scream came the words "Vern-non!" her voice like that of an opera singer. Harry got up to the front of the door and listened for more. "Vernon!" came Aunt Petunia's voice, "He has gone again!" Then came the roar, like that of a giant walrus. "What!" Uncle Vernon bellowed. Harry could just imagine his purple face turning blue and the fat upon his face jiggling madly. "That boy! When he comes back here! I will tear him from limb to limb!" Aunt Petunia then rang in, "Oh, Vernon! If any of our neighbors saw him.I will just die!" Harry imagined Aunt Petunia in a nearly fainting state. He was surprised for all the times that Harry was able to go disappear somewhere with out a trace or telling the Dursley's, uncle Vernon would have a heart attack by now.  
  
Unfortunately, he hasn't. Harry tried to think harder of where he could go. Ms. Figg's house? Of course he couldn't, she would wonder about his wand and stuff. Maybe he could find a bus and take it to the Leaky Cauldron. Should he do it though? He had no muggle money. Harry remembered the last time he felt as hysterical as this. It was the year he had met Sirius black, in his third year. He wondered what time it was as he got up to look into the Dursley's window. Checking that no one was looking he opened the not yet locked door. Closing the door as quietly as possible, Harry made his way into the living room. He soon saw that was now eight and he went back into his room for safety measurements Hedgwig sat there on the windowsill as if she was going to be sent on a mission any moment now. That wasn't a bad idea, actually. "Hedgwig!" Harry whispered. The bird flew over to his arm. He found Dumbledore's letter in his pocket in which he had put in earlier, and took out the quill he carried around just in case. He scribbled " I was not able to get to the gnome in time. Please send transportation for me!" on the back of it. He then handed it to Hedgwig and she flew off so fast Harry barley got a chance to call after her. Hours past as he sat in his room, Harry watched uncle Vernon's car pull out of the drive way and he watched other cars drive back and forth, when he started getting hungry.  
  
He had not eaten all day and was hoping to get to the Burrow soon. What if someone really didn't want Harry to get to Dumbledore? What if someone intercepted Hedgwig? "No matter", he thought, "they would wonder where I am, right?" he wondered to himself. Of course they would certainly wonder where he is and try to get here. But how will they get here? All of the sudden something popped up in front of Harry. Actually, two somethings. It was Mr. Weasley and Dumbledore. Mr. Weasley looked like he had pulled hair all day from his already balding head. Dumbledore on the other hand, with his tall stature and long white beard, looked just as worried but in a much more dignified way. Harry nearly screamed out with joy as he lifted up his invisibility cloak. "Harry!" they both exclaimed at the same time. "Thank goodness, you are alright! Everyone has been terribly worried about you!" He ran over to hug Harry as if, if he had let go Harry would disappear again. "I-I couldn't find the gnome," Harry's face quickly changed into despair as he thought of what they were going to say next. In fact they both exchanged confused faces. "What do you mean you couldn't find the gnome," Mr. Weasley asked calmingly. "It was too dark and-". "Did you say it was too dark, Harry? Weren't there any street lights?" Dumbledore asked reasonably. "No, I didn't realize it at the time, but I thought it was you who turned off all the lights so that no one would see me," Harry said becoming worried.  
  
"No Harry, I did not turn off the lights, but I have a small hunch of who might have done so." Dumbledore's face wandered out to the window. He was once again in one of his dreamy states. Mr. Weasley stared at him for several moments and he then turned to Harry. "I think Professor Dumbledore was trying to say, that a spy from the other side had done this," Mr. Weasley looked tired and his eyes showed he had very little sleep. "Of course you wouldn't expect us to believe that you would be able to find a gnome in the dark do you? I really did not expect this." " But with what is to come, I believe you must suspect this a little bit more often, Arthur," Dumbledore interrupted. "We are in a terribly dangerous position. We can be shot with a curse any second now. It all depends on who has the upper hand, but at the moment, whoever will have the upper hand has not been decided on, so there is still time," Dumbledore walked across the room to closed the window. "We will not talk of such things here. Harry, we must find you transportation quickly." We will take the Knight Bus, then," Mr. Weasley chimed in. "I will stay with Harry, Professor, you have other things to attend to," Mr. Weasley for about a moment looked brave like a hero and in the next second Harry found himself covered by the invisibility cloak. "Yes, of course, well good bye Harry," Dumbledore turned to Mr. Weasley, " Arthur." And in the next millisecond he vanished into thin air.  
  
Mr. Weasley turned to Harry. "Harry, where are your things?" "Outside in the bush," Harry was waiting for a response of confusion, but Mr. Weasley simply smiled. " Very clever," he said finally, " We will get them tonight." "Accio Meat Pies!" Mr. Weasley called out as two meat pies floated into the room. "Here Harry, you must be hungry?" Harry quickly took a pie. "Oh yes," he cried in enthusiasm. Soon night fell and the sound of Uncle Vernon coming home came up stairs. Mr. Weasley and Harry mostly sat there discussing what was going on in the Witching world. "Harry, I am doing my best convince everyone about the situation at hand. Some of them believe me, but most of them are too fearful to think of such things. Bloody cowards," Mr. Weasley's face turned at this and a look of disgust spread across his face. "I am really not suppose to be discussing this with you, but seeing how you are not quite caught up with the news." once again Mr. Weasley looked away. Harry realized what he was looking at. Outside of the window in the bush across the street sat some dark figure. A dark figure that could only belong to Lord Voldermort.  
  
Soon the Dursleys had gone to bed and the two of them snuck down stairs. Harry, there are still spies out, so be on the look out for attackers," Mr. Weasley's forehead was wrinkled up and he searched around in the dim light. They finally reached the pavement as Mr. Weasley stuck out his wand hand. Suddenly there was a flash as two huge blazing lights appeared in the distance Honking madly like they were going to strike the two of them down. With a blast of wind nearly knocking Harry over, the bus arrived. A young boy about eighteen with a face filled with pimples, stepped out. "Oy! It's 'arry Potter!" his eyes glowed with excitement, "Ay, 'arry! You remember me! It's Stan!" Mr. Weasley politely smiled, although he was quite annoyed. Handing Stan a couple sickles, they took a bed and sat on them staying quiet. "Ay Ern! Look who's back! It's 'arry Potter!" In the front Ern gave a confused grunt and quickly glanced back. Harry should have been use to it by now, but instead of getting surprising it has now grown quite annoying. As soon as Harry made sure Stan was well out of hearing range he asked Mr. Weasley, "Where are we going right now?" Mr. Weasley nearly burst into laughter. "I'm sorry Harry, in all of the fuss I forgot to tell you, we are first going to The Leaky Cauldron, but you are only staying one night. The next night you will be leaving to our house, then somewhere else." his face grew serious at this. "Is where I am leaving, the place that Dumbledore mentioned he would be taking me to?" Harry asked curious. "Perhaps Harry, perhaps," Mr. Weasley moved onto Harry's bed as Stan came back from upstairs. "Harry, do not tempt me, these things must be kept secret, for there are people listening." The Bus was moving bumpily down a road and everything outside was a blur. But soon the bus came to a screeching halt right in front of the Pub. Harry grabbed the trunk they had taken out of the bush earlier and jumped off as fast as he could. Mr. Weasley strolled out with Stan calling after them. Stan waved goodbye and the door on the bus slammed shut and the bus sped off.  
  
I hope you like this story because I had loads of fun reading it! Please Review this! I don't have any reviews and I am new here! 


End file.
